Many televisions and set-top box devices allow a user to toggle between two television channels without having to reenter the channel numbers associated with the television channels or having to press a channel up/down button multiple times. Additionally, every time the user selects a new television channel, the last channel viewed is updated.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.